More about you
by 8gu2ss
Summary: Hasta el día en que Jirou aceptara sus sentimientos, Kaminari quería seguir aprendiendo más sobre él. Advertencia: Genderbend


**More about you**

**.**

**.**

Había subido de peso. Miró nuevamente la hoja comprobando los resultados, no parecía haber mayores cambios en su ficha aparte de eso. Ni siquiera su altura había variado. Pensó en los entrenamientos que obligaba el curso de héroes y creyó firmemente que ese peso extra era el músculo que había ido formando en esos meses y no todos los dulces que comía a menudo con Satou.

−Aunque tampoco es como si me preocupara demasiado eso –rio Kaminari.

Vio la larga fila que había en la enfermería y supo que tendría tiempo libre hasta que acabaran de examinar a todo su salón. Considero pasar el rato hablando con Sero y Kirishima hasta que terminaran sus pruebas, pero ambas parecían muy entusiasmadas en competir quien había crecido más desde la última revisión. A su lado estaba Bakugou quien parecía más interesada en alardear de lo fuerte que se había vuelto que en mantener una conversación normal con Midoriya. Ninguna le prestaba atención.

Salió de la enfermería y se dirigió hacia el salón de la clase A, si no recordaba mal Iida, Yaoyorozu y Shoji ya habían terminado con los exámenes y habían vuelto al salón. Sin embargo, cuando llegó no vio a ninguno de ellos. En su lugar solo encontró a Jirou. El chico estaba sentado en su puesto y parecía prestarle mucha atención a su ficha.

−¡Jirou! –grito Kaminari. Vio como Jirou se sobresaltó y la miro asustado. –No me di cuenta que terminaste –caminó hasta el asiento del chico.

−Fui uno de los primeros… −contesto Jirou. Había colocado su hoja boca abajo y tenía sus manos sobre esta. –Pensé que te quedarías con Sero y las demás.

−Eso pensaba hacer, pero ninguna me puso atención –se quejó. –Además los que terminan antes tienen tiempo libre.

Kaminari se sentó en el asiento delantero del chico, mirándolo, apoyando sus brazos sobre la mesa de Jirou. Había notado la extraña actitud del chico y su interés por ocultar los resultados. Normalmente no le hubiese interesado más allá de preguntarle qué tal le había ido, pero que Jirou tratara de mantenerlo en secreto despertó su curiosidad. Coloco sus manos sobre las del chico, sabía que a Jirou le avergonzaba cuando lo hacía.

−¿Q-que estás haciendo? –pregunto Jirou. Trataba de zafarse sin ser demasiado brusco, pero la chica seguía haciendo presión.

−¿Dónde están Iida y los demás? Pensé que habían sido los primeros –dijo Kaminari. Ignorando la pregunta del chico.

−Fueron a cambiarse, Iida mencionó algo sobre que los estudiantes deben usar siempre su uniforme y luego arrastro a Shoji a que la siguiera –contesto Jirou.

−Iida siempre es tan seria –rio la chica. −¿Y tú por que no te has cambiado? –pregunto Kaminari mirándolo. Jirou seguía usando el uniforme deportivo con el que había hecho las pruebas.

−No tuve tiempo, pero iba a hacerlo ahora –respondió Jirou. Kaminari apretó más su agarre, no quería soltarlo. −¡¿Puedes parar ya con esto?! –grito el chico antes de alejar su mano. Aun sentía la presión de los dedos de la chica. Miró a la chica, quería preguntarle qué le sucedía, pero la vio sonriendo con su hoja entre las manos y no supo que decir.

−¿Qué hay aquí que sea tan importante para que Jirou quiera esconderlo? –pregunto Kaminari. Sonaba burlona, como la mayoría de las veces que hablaba con él, pero no tenía una mala intención solo genuina curiosidad. Kaminari solo quería saber más sobre él. –Veamos… −se dio la vuelta y leyó con rapidez la ficha. –Pues no veo nada raro –mencionó antes de que Jirou se la arrebatara.

−¡No toques las cosas de otra persona así como así! –grito el chico. Estaba avergonzado, su cara estaba roja y como pocas veces le alzo la voz.

−Pero ni siquiera alcance a ver que ocultabas –se quejó Kaminari. –Todo era normal –trato de recordar los detalles de la hoja. –Tu peso, tu altura… −vio como Jirou se sobresaltó, fue menos de un segundo, pero lo notó. –Oh, ya entendí.

−¿Q-que? –dijo Jirou. Trato de sonar molesto, pero su voz le fallo y su cara volvió a calentarse.

−No querías que viera que subiste de peso –dijo confiada. –No pensé que te molestaría algo como eso, pero veo que hasta los chicos se preocupan por cosas así –continuo hablando. –No te preocupes, yo también subí un poco de peso, obviamente tanto ejercitarme me ha vuelto más fuerte y más pesada –Kaminari miro al chico, esperando una mínima aprobación, pero en su lugar la miraba como muchas veces la había mirado antes de insultarla.

−Kaminari… en serio eres idiota –dijo Jirou. Al menos había tenido razón en algo. –No subí de peso, ¡baje! –le grito avergonzado.

−¿Ah? ¿Cuál es el problema? –pregunto la chica. –Normalmente te avergonzarías por lo contrario.

−Pero soy un chico, es más, un héroe. Es estúpido tener un cuerpo tan débil –se quejó el chico. –No he crecido ni un centímetro desde las primeras mediciones a pesar de estar haciendo el mismo entrenamiento que los demás.

−Oye, ¿no crees que estas siendo muy exagerado? –pregunto Kaminari. –Entiendo que te acompleje, pero solo somos de primer año.

−¿Y qué hay de Yaoyorozu? –pregunto Jirou. –Es alto y fuerte. Maldición, cada vez que lo veo parece tener más músculos que el día anterior.

−¿En serio es algo tan importante? –Kaminari trataba de ponerse en su lugar, pero no podía. No entendía por que se sentía así. –El peso es algo que puedes cambiar y la altura, bueno, aun tienes unos años más para crecer –trato de animarlo.

−Pero los demás ya son más altos –la cabeza de Jirou estampo contra el pupitre. Kaminari se preguntó si no le quedaría una marca.

−¿Por qué estás tan negativo? –se inclinó hasta que su cabeza toco la mesa del chico. Aunque sus cabezas estaban cerca Jirou se negaba a mirarla. –Además eso de los demás, ¿Quiénes son específicamente? –pregunto Kaminari. –Que recuerde Yaoyorozu es el más alto, Ashido también es alto…

−Y Uraraka –contesto Jirou.

−Solo son tres… Jirou, ¿estás haciendo tanto escándalo solo porque ellos tres son más altos que tú? –pincho repetidas veces la mejilla del chico. –Eres más infantil de lo que pareces.

−No quiero escuchar eso de ti –dijo Jirou. Se cubrió la cabeza con las manos para evitar que la chica lo siguiera tocando.

−Pero es verdad –se incorporó, al estar de pie y mirar nuevamente al chico ocultando su cabeza pensó que parecía una tortuga. –Eres más alto que Asui y Hagakure, sin embargo sigues quejándote.

−Seré más alto, pero de todas formas Asui tiene mejor cuerpo que yo –se lamentó nuevamente. Su cabeza comenzó a moverse de un lado a otro. Era la primera vez que lo veía actuar así.

−¿En serio? –sabía que Asui tenía buenas proporciones para ser tan pequeño, pero no podía pensar en algo que valiera la pena destacar. Trato de recordar algún momento en que hubiese tenido la oportunidad de apreciar mejor el cuerpo de su compañero, pero no pudo. –No puedo imaginármelo.

−Asui tiene músculos. Los he visto –murmuro Jirou. Su voz se perdía al estar contra la mesa.

Kaminari no podía imaginar que un chico con un rostro tan dulce como Asui tuviese el cuerpo que Jirou afirmaba. Intento formar una imagen su mente, pero lo único que lograba era pensar en el cuerpo de Yaoyorozu, el delegado acostumbraba a exponer su cuerpo por su particularidad y esa imagen había quedado grabada en la mente de varias chicas de la clase. Su rostro comenzó a calentarse al recordar al atractivo delegado.

−Oye, ¿Qué te estas imaginando? –se quejó Jirou. Su rostro seguía pegado a la mesa, pero ahora la miraba fijamente.

−¿Eh? No me estoy imaginando nada –dijo Kaminari. Sus mejillas seguían rojas y se escuchó tartamudear. Nunca había sido buena mintiendo, menos frente a Jirou.

−Pervertida –dijo Jirou. Se levantó y cogió su bolso que colgaba de su asiento.

−¿Dónde vas? –preguntó Kaminari.

−A cambiarme –respondió caminando hacia la puerta. –Ni se te ocurra espiarme, pervertida.

−Que cruel –le dijo. Cuando el chico salió sonrió con libertad. Jirou se veía más animado.

Kaminari no entendía porque el chico se complicaba tanto con su apariencia. Era verdad, era pequeño en comparación a la media, pero no podía usar como referencia solo a su clase cuando el porcentaje entre hombres y mujeres eran tan disparejo. Casi no había hombres en esa clase y que el más cercano a Jirou fuese a su vez el más alto debía ser un constante recordatorio a su propio complejo.

Esa noche cuando lo vio caminar junto a Yaoyorozu hacia la sala común Kaminari trato de notar la diferencia de la que tanto se había quejado Jirou. Los observo por varios minutos, fue tan obvia que Mineta se burló de ella y Jirou la miro molesto. Quería disculparse y sonreírle como siempre lo hacía cuando lo hacía enojar, él respondería con sarcasmo escondiendo una pequeña sonrisa solo para ella, pero Jirou comenzó a hablar con Asui y toda su ensoñación se vino abajo. Le molestó que la ignorara de esa forma, sabía que había sido muy entrometida sobre sus resultados físicos y que lo había arruinado aún más luego de que la malinterpretara pensando que estaba imaginando cosas indebidas sobre Asui, pero no pensó que a tal punto de que no querer ni mirarla.

−De todas formas, ¿Asui en serio es tan distinto de Jirou? –pensó mientras miraba al chico. Es cierto que con su ropa casual notaba mejor el cuerpo del chico. La chaqueta del uniforme normalmente oculta los músculos de los brazos y hacía parecer a los chicos más delgados de lo que realmente son, pero a pesar de comprobar que Asui tenía mejor cuerpo de lo que pensó, la realidad es que no le pareció la gran cosa. Miró a Jirou nuevamente, sabiendo que si la descubría se molestaría aún más con ella, y pensó que la razón por la que nunca le había prestado tanta atención a Asui o a los demás chicos era porque Jirou capturaba todo su interés.

En serio le gustaba Jirou, aun si el chico no le creyó cuando se lo dijo. Sabía que había sido su culpa, pero no pensó que en el futuro se arrepentiría tanto de su propia actitud. Cuando conoció a todos, había cometido el error de coquetear con la mayoría de los chicos de la clase. Fue solo una broma de su parte, un chiste que solía compartir cuando recién conocía a alguien y todavía no forjaban una amistad. Y si bien ni ella ni los demás la tomaron en serio, Jirou no se olvidó de ello y se encargó de recordárselo hace un mes cuando, al quedarse a solas en la sala común, le había confesado que le gustaba.

−Y pensar que reuní tanto valor para invitarlo a salir –pensó. Se recostó en el sofá, miro a su alrededor para saber quién estaba a su lado y al ver a Kirishima se apoyó en su hombro. La chica la miro unos segundos, pero siguió conversando con los demás. –Jirou es demasiado cruel –soltó. Sintió como Kirishima se movió y su cabeza perdió su apoyo. –Kirishima, ¿Qué…? –no pudo seguir hablando. Jirou estaba frente a ella.

−Así que soy cruel –dijo Jirou. Estaba sonriendo. Estaba molesto. –Bueno, da igual… –comenzó a alejarse.

−Eh, espera… ¡Jirou! –se levantó y lo siguió. Cuando lo alcanzo él ya estaba subiendo las escaleras de la zona de chicos. –Jirou, espérame –repitió, pero el chico no la escucho. Habían llegado al tercer piso cuando corrió para así estar de pie frente a la habitación del chico.

−Muévete –dijo Jirou. –Muévete, Kaminari –repitió amenazándola con sus auriculares.

−No hasta que me cuentes lo que querías decir –respondió Kaminari.

−No sé de qué hablas –oculto sus manos en sus bolsillos y miro a otro lado. No planeaba hablar.

−Abajo, en la sala común, querías decir algo –explico la chica. –Te acercaste porque querías hablar conmigo.

−¿No estas siendo muy egocéntrica? −bromeo Jirou. −Quizás solo quería charlar con Kirishima y tú lo malinterpretaste.

−Sé que no es así. Te conozco, Jirou –Kaminari le sonrió. Sabía que le avergonzaba que le hablara de esa forma. Se sentía vulnerable y hacía lo posible por mantener un rostro serio. Siempre hacia esa expresión cuando le contaba algo nuevo sobre él. Como si tuviese miedo de abrirse mucho a ella, a pesar de que Kaminari amaba saber más de Jirou.

−Está bien… tienes razón –respondió Jirou. –En realidad quería hablar sobre lo que paso antes. Estuve actuando muy extraño y de alguna forma todo termino siendo muy incómodo… me disculpo por eso –no la miraba. Kaminari se preguntó si su rostro estaría tan rojo como se imaginaba, pero no podía verlo, no así.

Lo abrazó. Sintió como se resistía y trato de alejarla, pero se mantuvo firme. No quería dejarlo ir. Lo escucho quejarse, le exigía que lo soltara. Cuando levanto la cabeza vio el rostro de Jirou. Parecía querer fingir enojo, pero no era convincente, sus orejas rojas lo delataban. Al estar en esa posición, con su rostro tan cerca del ajeno, Kaminari comprobó lo que decía antes el chico. Jirou era bajo, sin embargo no lo consideraba un problema como él mismo lo veía. A pesar de su estatura, Jirou seguía siendo más alto que Kaminari, e incluso si no fuese así, Kaminari no pensaba que fuese un problema. Si en algún momento le hubiese preguntado su opinión Kaminari probablemente habría respondido que le gustaba poder estar tan cerca de él. Se apoyó en la punta de sus pies para crecer, solo un poco, lo suficiente para alcanzar la boca del chico. Cuando lo besó, sintió como Jirou se sobresaltaba, al inicio quiso separarse, pero luego de unos segundos termino cediendo. Siempre era así.

−¿Por qué siempre terminas haciendo esto? –preguntó Jirou. No la miró a los ojos, Kaminari sabía que no estaba molesto. En un punto del beso Jirou le había respondido el abrazo.

−Porque me gusta Jirou –respondió apretando más su agarre. Sentía el delgado cuerpo del chico bajo sus brazos.

−Siempre bromeas con eso –Jirou apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de la chica.

−A pesar de que no estoy bromeando –dijo, pero se rio y se dio cuenta que el chico nuevamente se había tensado. No se había reído porque no lo tomara en serio, pero las cosquillas generadas por la respiración del chico y sus propios nervios la habían hecho reír. Sin embargo, solo eso había bastado para que Jirou retirase sus manos. Lo único que los mantenía unidos eran los brazos de Kaminari que se negaban a soltarlo. Kaminari sabía que no era la única que deseaba mantener el contacto. Jirou también gustaba de ella, ambos lo sabían, pero seguían sin poder avanzar. Esperaba que pronto llegara el día en que los dos pudieran hablar con sinceridad sobre cómo se sentían, hasta entonces planeaba seguir junto a él.

Hasta el día en que él finalmente aceptara sus sentimientos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Espero les haya gustado.**


End file.
